Cinematique
by Mashu the Assassin
Summary: Naruto is a scriptwriter in hollywood, is in love with an actress and hates his boss. but after he gets a scripts sold and a deal, his life will never be the same.
1. The selling

_Hello Reader, If you're reading this, then you may be aware my previous Naruto story deleted. (In my own words, It got out of control.) Instead, I will be putting up 2 other fACS in it's place, both of which are much better pieces of writing. These will be far better. In other words, check out my forum on the game X-overs section._

**Cinematique.**

Hollywood, A magical land of money, movies, and fame. Everyone at some point in their lives, wants to do SOMETHING there, and everyone happy. "UZUMAKI!" a voice screamed.

Well, MOST anyway.

A blond haired man of about 20 came rushing in. He was of average height, had blue eyes, and white skin, though a little tan. He wore an Orange T-shirt and navy blue jeans, he had no shoes on at the moment, as his boss hated shoes for some reason. The boy dropped a large stack of paper on his boss's desk "I finished the script sir.

His boss, a dark haired man in his 30's, was smoking a cigarette, carefully took a look at the script, he got up and walked to an incinerator, he then proceeded to dump the entire script into the furnace, cackling like the devil as the script turned to ash.

Naruto and a look of shlock and hatred up on his face. "Why did you do that?" he said, though he was close to shouting. His boss turned around "It was shit." he said "Now write up a script that isn't shit." Naruto continued to protest "I worked a month on that!" he yelled "It still sucked!" his boss screamed back. Naruto thought of a suitable comeback, but found none. He turned around and stormed back into his room.

Naruto's office was also his apartment, as everyone who worked at the place lived there, with there boss (named Goto Menito.) as landlord. Naruto's room had a bunk bed, the lower one was for his roommate, who was asleep, a couple of recliners, A desk with 2 computers (Narrate's was a black PC with a 150 Gb hardrvie and excellent Video Car. His roommate had a newer model IMAC.) A lava lamp, a 38 inch HDTV with a PS3 and Xbox 360 hooked up to it, and a refrigerator.

Naruto collapsed on his bed. Furious, he had been at this place since the beginning, and had not sold a single script! The only one who came here and became famous was sasuke, who was found by a talent scout and became a famous actor. Naruto knew he couldn't act, but he knew that he could write and direct with the best of them, he just needed some luck. (Truthfully, he also needed Godo to not be so nitpicky.) He looked at the clock on his roommates clock radio. It read 9:00. "Shit." Naruto said, covering his ears.

He covered them just in time, because out of the blue. The clock radio started to play EXTREMELY loud Rock music, Naruto ran to the clock and quickly turned if off quickly, as he did this on a regular basis. A second or two later, a person, fully dressed, tumbled out of the lower bunk of the bed.

It was Naruto's roommate, Gaara. Gaara had clay red hair, wore a black T shirt and pants, a unzipped sand brown vest, had the kanji tattoo for 'Love' on his forehead, had black bags under his eyes from going to bed late, and like Naruto, sported no shoes.

Gaara was a horror writer, and arrived at Godo's Boarding House for Writers a month after he did. Though like Naruto, Gaara had not a script sold, was a bit rich from inheriting three hundred thousand dollars from his late grandmother. Naruto wondered how Gaara could always stay up so late and still wake up at the same time. Naruto guessed that his own scripts had altered his eternal clock.

"Morning." Gaara mumbled to Naruto as he got off the floor, he walked straight to his iMac to check to see if his script had been altered (Gaara didn't trust anyone when it came to his work, and checked to see if anyone tampered with it routinely.) "Morning." Naruto said, sitting back on his chair and watching his roommate go around his routines, he had seen it so many time that he had memorized it. He knew that right at 9:03 that Gaara would trudge down to the kitchen.

Naruto was right. And Gaara walked down for breakfast. Naruto stood up and followed him down, though not going down to eat, he went out the door with all his traveling tools, cell phone, wallet, iPod Classic (80 GB), and PSP.

Naruto had no real idea were he was going to go, but decided to explore downtown anyway, maybe he could find something interesting. He reached downtown at around 9:45, and headed toward his favorite café.

Accuracy ramen bar and café was his favorite place in the world, it never had more then 10 customers at one time for peace and quiet, it was local, and best of all, it served ramen! His favorite food in the world, a divine and wonderful combination of noodles and other ingredients to create a perfect combination. He sat down and ordered a chicken flavored ramen. Then, she walked in.

Naruto 's eyes widened, It was Hinata Hyuga, the famous actress, she was nominated for an academy ward! She had starred in countless movies! Not to mention he'd had a crush on her since he came to Hollywood. She sat down at the ramen bar, just one seat way from him. His heart pumped, but he shook it off. _'God, I'm overreacting. I mean_ _come on! I am a fan, but not a stalker or anything!'_ he thought. He took some time to look at Hianta out of the corner of his eye, she was wearing casual clothing. A white jacket and a pair of black pants, her blue-black hair was liong, and tied in a ponytail., her skin was a bit pale, and she had lavender eyes. She then noticed you. "Hello." she said.

Naruto was surprised. Hinata Hyuga said hello to him, how was that possible? Hinata moved to the chair next to him, taking her ramen bowl with her, Naruto's arrived when her's did. "Hello." he replied, a bit nervously. "I know you, you're that writer, Naruto Uzumaki!" her eyes had lit up. "How did you know?" he asked "I'm not famous."

Hinata paused for a moment, having a few bites of ramen, then answered " A friend of mine- sasuke, told me about you." Naruto seethed inside, he HATED Sasuke. "He said a lot of things you can't say in public about you," Naruto snapped a little bit "but I don't like sasuke anyway." Naruto couldn't believe it, she was perfect! Hinata's cell phone rang, "hello?" she said, she spoke in a fast paced dialogue for about 2 minutes, arguing with someone on the other line. Suddenly she hung up. " I have to go." she said. "Hope to see you again!" she put her pay and tip down on the table, running as she got out the door. Naruto felt an awkward feeling, then dismissed it. He got up after paying, and left to go back to the boarding house.

Naruto arrived at the boarding house and went to his room. Gaara was out as usual, so there were no interruptions as he sat down to type of his script. He typed for hours, stopping only to sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom. 3 weeks later he finished. He printed it out, walked down to Goto's office, and slammed it on his desk. "I'll be waiting in my room, tell me when you finish." naruto said almost coldly as he walked out. Godo began to look at the script, his pace growing faster as he got deeper into it.

Naruto sat down on his recliner. Godo was a ridiculously fast reader, and would finish that within 10 minutes. Naruto knew that script could be great, he just had to get Godo to approve it. He closed his eyes and began to speed. Around a half hour later. Godo shook him awake.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, Godo was waving the script in his left hand "Uzumaki, this script is AMAZING!" he yelled. "As soon as I finished, I called my director friend Kakashi, we got a deal. You're gonna be rich!" Naruto could hardly believe his ears. Godo was nice to him, and he was off to began his career!

Godo Grabbed Naruto's arm and shoved him into his car. Godo then got it and drove off to Hollywood, a place that immortalizes many. Here, Naruto would begin his career.

To be continued.

Next time: naruto arrives at Hollywood to discuss with the producer and director. After that, it's time for casting!

_Well, that was the 1__st__ chapter, I think I'll update soon, See you later!_

_Mashu the Assassin. P.S: U was formely Kenshin H phoenix of Lava 777._


	2. Meetings and Castings

_Alright, looks like it's chapter 2!_

**Cinematique Chapter 2:**

**Meetings and Castings.**

Naruto sat in the back of Godo's car, looking over the script he had written. He turned the pages, skimming the text. _"It's a good Script." _he thought. _"But why would this script be the one Godo liked? I should have gotten a deal a long time ago!" _he then thought to his other scripts, and shook the thought out of his head. _' Looking back, now I see why.' _he thought as he laid sown in the car. "Smart move, kid." Godo said "It's gonna be 3 hours before we get there." Naruto barley heard this, as he just fell asleep (Godo's car's seats were very comfortable.)

A few hours later, naruto felt a shake "Hey Naruto, wake up." Godo said. Shaking him from his rest. Naruto yawned and got up form the car. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find were he was.

The building they arrived at seem to be made of a perfectly collared chrome building. It was shaped like an obelisk, and seemed to blind him from the sun's reflection. Godo pulled him into the building. "Come on!"

After a quick elevator ride. They arrived at the to floor. Naruto saw to figures.

One was a man in a suit, he looked bored, boring, and someone you wouldn't DREAM of talking to. _"He's probably a lawyer." _Naruto thought.

The next man was everything the lawyer was not. He had wild silver hair, though he looked no older then 30. He clothes wee messy, he had a headband covering his left eye and a mask over the bottom half of his face. "What's under the mask and headband?" Naruto silently whispered to God. "No one knows." Godo replied.

As they sat down, the silver haired man began to speak. "So Godo, is this the boy who wrote that script?"

"This is him, Kakashi." Godo replied. The man (now known as Kakashi.) smiled. "Then Let's begin the meeting." he said.

"What are we discussing?" Naruto asked, unsure of what was really going on. The lawyer was strikingly the one who answered. "Mr. Uzumaki." he said in a surprisingly deep voice. "We are prepared to offer you exactly 60,000 for your script." He pulled out a thick contract. "This contract we have here allows us to own this script." he explained. "Do I still have creative control?"Naruto asked as he read the contract. "I can't find it in here." "You still have control." The lawyer answered as Naruto (finishing reading the contract.) with that, Naruto signed the contract.

Kakashi shook hands with Naruto. "Excellent."He said. "We'll meet here in 1 month from now." he said as Naruto and Godo went to the elevator. He gave one last wave just as the door closed.

"Why do we have to wait a month for casting?" naruto asked Godo as they went back to the boarding house. "Because we have to generate public and actors interest." Godo said. "Any longer and no one would be interested, any shorter and no one would be anticipating it." Naruto nodded and pulled out iPod, losing himself in the movie he rented.

_1 month, 12 hours, and 42 minutes later._

Naruto was as tired as hell, he had sat through auditions for all but one of the main parts, Sasuke had taken lead actor (Which Naruto had almost killed himself when he got the role.) And a few lesser actors and actresses got the supporting parts. He sat with Kakashi, who was unfazed, and the producer, a rather attractive young woman who appeared to be in her 30's. Naruto recognized the woman as Tsunande, the former director of the Best Picture winning movie "Medicine."

Though Naruto don't know it, all 3 of them felt suicidal as they sat through performance after performance. Most of them were nobodies, people who couldn't act if they tried their whole life. Then there were others, who were physically unfit for the role, too tall, too short, etc. there was one young, sarcastic girl who did very well, but she wasn't experienced enough, so she didn't get the role. The group was just about to go home when SHE walked in.

Naruto couldn't believe it, Hinata Hyuga had auditioned! She gave him a small wave before reading her lines.

She read them _perfectly_, she understood what was going on, creating an aura that filled the room, making everyone in awe of her performance.Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade didn't even need a conference. "Congratulations, you got the part.

_30 minutes later. _

"Alright people!" Kakashi yelled over the winning auditoners. "We'll begin shooting in 90 days! Get to work on your lines, and ,meet us at Studio 79 on Welles avenue!" after picking up a script, everyone left.

_Naruto's room._

Naruto collapsed on his bed, falling asleep to the sound of Gaara's keyboard typing.He thought _'This is going to be fun.'_

_Nex time: Shooting begins! Unfortanetly, they have to got far into a desert to shoot, Naruto sits next to Hinata on the plane ride, and gets to know her better._

_See you with chapter 3!_

**End notes.**

**To curious people, Naruto was watching **_Superbad _**on his iPod.**

**The person that needed enough experience was Ellen Page, the star of **_**Juno **_**and the upcoming **_**Smart People**_**. I plan to put real actors and actresses in Cameos.**


	3. No country for acting men

_Ugh.. The last few weeks have been hell, with Math from the planet of smart assess, 4 tests a week, and very little computer time except to write a 3 page report, I' amazed I haven't died from exacerbating pain_. _But I have a debt to you folks, so I should fill it._

_Cheers,_

_Mashu the Assassin._

**Cinematuique. Chapter 3: No Country for Acting Men.**

'_I cannot BELIEVE this_.' Nartuto thought as he sat in the private 747 the producer had provided to get to the filming location. He had woken up that dat, which was I week before shooting began. He had stupidly decided to start the movie in a DESERT. So know he, the cast, director Kakashi, producer Tsunade, and the tech crew were flying out in the middle of the country of Suna to begin filming.

Naruto had gotten to sit next to his crush and new friend Hinata. They had talked about a lot of things, and had finally got around to pasts. "Well," Naruto said "I was an orphan since I had been born, I got taken care of by a man named Sarutobi until I was 18, I went to college, got a degree in Creative writing, and just stayed At Godo's living off reviews and one indie published novel that became an overnight success, I wrote the script for the movie were working on a few years later and now I'm here."

Hinata paused, sighing " I was born into a rich family, ahd all of my family living in one place, my mother died giving birth to my younger sister, I was spoiled to death and I hated it. I got sent to boarding school when I was 16, after I burned down the garden shed out of boredom. There I discovered acting, and now I'm here."

A 'BING' sounded out from the speakers on the plane a static fille voice began to speak "Attention, all lights will be turned off until morning." the entire plane went dark. Overcome by the darkness, Naruto closed his eyes, as he drifted into sleep, he felt a weight on his shoulder, he quickly fell asleep despite it.

_8 hours later._

Naruto woke from his sleep, still feeling the weight on his holder, he looked to the wirhgt and found something which immediately made his hart stop for about 5 seconds.

Hinata, had fallen asleep on his shoulder!

Naruto sat there, his heart pumping at a ridiculously fast pace, he felt his face turn red and sweat going down his face. Then, he heard something. "Heh, lucky you," Naruto turned to the side where the voice came from, and saw who it was talking.

The voice was a man, he looked to be about 26, had raven dark hair that reached his shoulders. His skin was olive colored, and his eyes were a light green. He wore a silver ring on his right hand, and wore a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and no shoes, on his head was a pair of red tinted round goggles on top of his head.

"My name's Jinbutsuzou," he said to Naruto. "I'm the cinematographer." Naruto looked confused. "The photographer." Naruto still looked confused, Jinbutsuzou sighed "The cameraman." he said. "Oh! I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Here, let me show you around while you friend sleeps." Jinbutsuzou, said. Truthfully, Naruto could have stayed there all day, but Jinbutsuzou insisted.

As they walked down the jet, Naruto realized that Tsunade had a lot more money then he thought, and a lot of stuff too. The plane had everything! An arcade, a pool, a library, even a tennis court! He entered with Jinbutsuzou into a room on the Jet. And found a small restaurant, besides him and Jinbutsuzou, there were only 4 other people in the room.

"Ok," Jinbutsuzou said as they took a table. "Let me show you who you're going to meet on shooting. Jinbutsuzou pointed to a man that looked a year older then Naruto and had black hair and a white jacket. "That's Neji, the editor, he always gets to watch the films first."

He pointed to the second man, a lazy looking man with a pineapple style haircut "And that's Shkimaru, the scene painter, land plotter, and errand boy."

"But he looks so lazy!"

"I know!"

Jinbutsuzou pointed to the third man, who had a bowl cut, ping-pong ball shaped eyes, and wore a dark green spandex jumpsuit, "That's Lee, Stunt coordinator, and crazed health guru." he shuddered. " I tried on of his health drinks once. It was disgusting!"

Naruto pointed to the last man, who looked to be 75, had gray hair, and was Irish. "Who's that?"

"Oh him, That's Peter O' Toole."

Jinbutsuzou's ears perked up. He ran into the kitchen room "Follow me!" he said. Naruto, though confused, followed him. Jinbutsuzou grabbed his shirt, and pushed Naruto to the floor. As the y hid. Naruto whispered. "Why are we hiding?"

"Sasuke's coming."

Naruto seethed with rage at hearing Sasuke's name. "But still, why are we hiding?"

"Watch!"

Jinbutsuzou pulled out a small TV from his pocket, it was about 9" long. He pressed the power button, and they had a clear view of the restaurant. "I have a input on this TV for the restaurant, for the hidden camera." Jinbutsuzou explained. They fell silent as Sasuke walked in the room. Sasuke steeped on a wire "Oh, that's why you asked me to take a high step!" A strange whirring

spun began to stir in the room, clickclickclickclickclick. A storm of sauce landed on Sasuke's head. Jinbutsuzou and Naruto laughed _'I can't wait.'_ Naruto thought ashe laughed _'I can't wait for this to happen again!'_

_next time: shooting begins (finally) Jinbutsuzou _helps Naruto ask Hinata _out. And of course, chaos._

Peter O' Toole is an academy award nominated actor, he has been nominated 8 times and still not won. His most famous performance was in Lawrence Of Arabia.


	4. Good Night and Good Luck

_I've really gotten engrossed with some new stuff I've gotten, which is why I haven't been doing much, I'm going to say that this is gong to be only about 5 more chapters. So review_

**Cinematique Chapter 4: Good Night And Good Luck.**

_Suna Desert, 6:00 AM._

"Action!"

As Jinbutsuzou began the shooting, he looked over to Naruto, noticing deep bags under his eyes, smiling. Jinbutsuzou knew he had a reason to smile after that night. He was there when it all happened. _'Sigh' _he thought to himself _'If I was a Girl or something, this would all make an excellent romance novel. OF course, I know the Author isn't gay or a girl, _(Thank you Jinbutsuzou, but remember there's nothing wrong with being those two things.) _but now, I'm going to remember that night._

**And now, fresh from Jinbutsuzou's mind, a FLASHBACK!**

"You what!" Naruto screamed to Jinbutsuzou**. **"You heard me, I asked Hinata t take you on a date. What's the big deal?"

"It's not much of a deal, seriously, thankyouthankyouthankyou. But she's an Oscar nominee! A Frickin' Oscar nominee! And me, a lowly writer who's just gotten his big break!" Jinbutsuzou slapped him. "Listen up!" Jinbutsuzou said. "there's a passage I got memorized. Revelation 7:9. "And the LORD said. I'm a the keeper of light and the breaker of darkness. I am the peacemaker of wars and executioner to the damned. For I am the Good Shepard and the Ruler of Heaven, and you will know I am the LORD when I whip your puny little ass!"

Jinbutsuzou inhaled a deep breath "Now you WILL go on that date, you WILL do well, and if you don't I'm gonna do what was in that passage!" Naruto nodded, his face pale.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Jinbutsuzou smiled as he remembered that passage. It didn't exist, he ripped it off from _Pulp Fiction_.

Naruto smiled as he remembered that night. It must have only been a year ago. He remembered that they where in New York City. He found that Jinbutsuzou had reserved a very expensive restaurant for him and Hinata, called Persia. He saw Hinata at their table, wearing a dress, but with long sleeves. _'Huh.'_ Naruto thought as he sat down. The dinner in truth was very enjoyable. They talked, laughed, an had aa good time. At the end of the dinner, they where driven home by Jinbutsuzou, who mysteriously "Spotted them coming out the door." As he dropped them off at the shooting area, the two of them just sitting on her apartment's steps. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Naruto.." she said "Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Y-yes."

Hinata did what no one expected her to. He turned her head to Naruto's... and kissed him.

Jinbutsuzou, who was spying from his car was shocked _'I- I did NOT see that coming.' _he thought. _"Then again, she DID have like 5 glasses of wine.'_

Naruto was just as shocked as Jinbutsuzou was his head felt engulfed in flames, His heart was about to burst and his crotch- We'll leave that for imagination. He eventually relaxed and started to deepen the kiss. The kiss broke later, both of them a few shades of red. Hinata still had her head on his shoulders. Naruto felt his shoulder getting wet.. He looked to find Hinata crying.

Naruto had always known Hinata in publicity to be a kickass, fearless "Emotion-Is-Weakness" type. Hinata started hugging his arm. HE didn't know who long they sat there. Hinata stopped crying for a little while and started to talk.

"D-do you k-know why I hate Sasuke?" she asked Naruto "No." Hinata lifted up her sleeves. Naruto was horrified to see scars, deep, at least 5 on each arm. "W-when I came to Hollywood, I met him. We started dating, and it was huge after we both got famous. But then, Something stirred in Sasuke. H learned that his brother had killed his Parents, the other members of his family going into hiding. It drove him to a point where he started to hit things, He... he took it out on me." Naruto was horrified. He just held her in his arms. Waiting, feeling awful.

About an hour later, Hinata had calmed down. She walked up to her room, giving Naruto a hug right before she left her room. He left to his room. Then felt a chill in the air. He turned to see Sasuke looking at him. Eyes wide and unblinking. Naruto kept his cool and entered his room. Sasuke left after he did.

_end flashback._

'_If only I could stop what happened.' _Naruto thought._'Back to Work.'_

_**Alright, This is one of the last like, 3 chapters, I'll finally have finished a fic! Meanwhile, Pokemon Platinum needs work.**_


	5. Myraid Harbour

_Alright. I'm not sure on how I'm going to go with this last chapter. So I'm just going to go where it takes me. Have you guys seen the Little Big Planet_ _videos?_

**Cinematique chapter 5:Myraid harbor**

Two Years.

It was two years since the project started. The movie had finished shooting. Everyone but Kakashi, Neji, and Tsunade got to go home. The cast and crew each got a huge picture. All 328.

Naruto smiled as he exited the Terminal. As he walked he saw an old face. "Hey Victor!" he yelled to a man walking in a bathrobe into th bathroom. Victor only waving back. As Naruto exited the airport. "Taxi!" he yelled, as the taxi pulled in front of him, Naruto started praying Travis wasn't driving.

"_Please don't le it be Travis!_" he thought as he entered the taxi, he was relieved to find that it wasn't Travis who was in the cab, but an entirely different person. The man turned around "Where to?"

The man looked like Sasuke. Same eyes, face, even body language._'This must be Itachi.' _Naruto thought as he calmed down. "7976 Ridge St" he said as Itachi started driving. "You're Itachi, right?" Naruto asked. "Yes." he said. "Aren't you wanted for homicide?" Itachi started laughing. "Sasuke made that up!

"What?" he said. "It's true. Sasuke has a small problem with is brain. He makes stuff up if he's mad." Naruto was furious, Hinata had been hurt for nothing! "So why are you driving a taxi?"

"I'm with the NSA, I'm undercover." Naruto couldn't tell if he was serious, he probably was.

Itachi opened the door to the cab after they arrived at his destination. "Thanks." he said, paying Itachi, "So, who are you looking for?"

"Double agent, named Sam Fisher." He said as he drove away.

Naruto climbed the staircases. Getting a wave from someone, maybe a smile. Naruto realized it was good to be home. As he opened the door. All of that happiness checked out.

Inside his room (God knows how.) Was Sasuke. With a gun. He fired, Naruto ducking at the last millisecond. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto yelled at the actor. Sasuke fired again. Naruto dodged and pulled out the Katana on the wall.

"What's Going on?" naruto said. "You are in the way." Sasuke said in a rasp voice.

Why? Why Sasuke? We never really had a problem! Sure you where an elitist prick, but that's you!"

"Naruto... Hinata... completes... me." Naruto grabbed his throat. "There is nothing Right about what you just said!" Naruto said, his voice like venom, his hand gripping Sasuke's throat. "You hurt her, abused her, I'm amazed you didn't RAPE her! You wanna know something else? Itachi is innocent? You have a medical condition!" Sasuke just stared unblinking, unfeeling. He raised his gun "Time to go"

BANG!

One person fell to the ground, dead, one of them realized what happened. One called the police and explained everything. As he waited, Th police came, he told the truth. "Well, sir." the officer said. "You did a very brave thing mr..."

"-Uzumaki."

It was a lovely funeral.

No one understood why Sasuke chose to kill himself, even Hinata didn't know, Naruto suspected that maybe Sasuke understood the truth. Jinbutsuzou chose to think that Sasuke thought Naruto was going to kill him. Either way, Hinata was happy.

_1 year later. _

Naruto excited the Kodak Theater wit Hinata. Each holding the academy awards for "Best Original Screenplay." and "best Leading Actress." respectively. Jinbutsuzou walked by himself, his "best Cinematography" in his palm. Kakashi had his Honorary Award and "Best Director." Tsunade treated herself to the "Best Picture" award with happiness They went outside Naruto's house. "So this is your house." hinata said. "It's nice." "Yeah, I bought it after I got my check for the box office success." Naruto said. Hinata embraced him. "How many years has it been since we've been dating?" she said. "2 years." Naruto said. Naruto fumbled around in his coat. He pulled out a small velvet box and flicked it open. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

_In the beginning, there was Darkness, In the creation, There was chaos. In the end. There will only be Light._

**The End.**


End file.
